The Demon's Heart
by darkangelwp
Summary: Why does Hinata always wear that coat? What is she hiding? Hmmm...maybe it has something to do with the four tailed demons that use her body as a hideout?
1. The heart is born

well, this is my first fic. please review, sorry if I'm not very talkative but anyway enjoy.

Oh and in case nobody knows which shouldn't be a problem, I DON'T own Naruto.

* * *

The wind blew restlessly and carcasses a gentle cheek. The leaves played around a pair of feet that dragged forward as if trying to get as far as possible from wherever they came. They belonged to none other than six year old hinata hyuga of the hyuga clan. She had been crying for a short time but that sadness was soon replaced by anger. She was angry at her father, her clan, and at herself.

Earlier that same day she had lost miserably against hanabi, her younger sister. Her father had decided she should be taught a lesson.

Flashback

"You embarrassing little tramp." sneered Hiashi as he delivered another punch to hinata's face. She had gone numb shortly after the beating had started. All she could do was listen.

"You worthless child." he hissed, and grabbed her by her hair and threw her across the room. Hinata slammed against the wall and landed with a thud. She made sure she didn't scream or cry because she didn't want to anger him anymore than he already was.

"You pathetic heir, you're nothing more than a waste of sperm." spat Hiashi and he continued beating her without remorse. When he was done he told her to get out of his sight. Standing up on shaking legs, she staggered out of his office, past the maids and guards, and into the forest.

End Flashback

Hinata let out a frustrated sigh and continued walking aimlessly. Images of her father dead played across her mind and she played with possible ways of making him suffer. The rustling of a bush brought her back to the real world. Hinata looked around for the source of the noise. As it came a second time she followed it and came across a cat with two tails! The cat was a cream color with black paws, black tipped ears, and the tips of it's tails were also black.(A.N : picture kilala from inuyasha. you know the cute two tailed cat demon with sango the demon slayer.) But the most noticeable thing about it was the wound that went from its front leg to its back leg. It couldn't move and gave a helpless whimper.

The young hyuga stared at the helpless cat (A.N: coughDemoncough) and then at its wound. It was wounded and couldn't move. It was helpless and she knew no one was going to help it. As the wind changed, the cat caught her scent and turned to look her straight in the eyes. It was on guard and growled at the intruder. Something about the cat reminded Hinata about herself, actually everything about the cat's current situation reminded hinata about herself. She knelt down and tried to move closer but the growl warned her not to.

Hinata stared at the cat wondering how she get closer and tend to its wound. The first thing that came to mind was to calm it down, so hinata sat cross-legged and began to sing. (A.N: I'm very lazy and don't feel like typing so much so just input song "beautiful disaster" by Kelly Clarkson.)

The cat looked at hinata curiously but stayed where it was as hinata sang. The young hyuga looked at the cat and opened her arms out to the small creature. Its two tails waged happily, its ears perked up and it gave a small whimper. Hinata smiled and moved closer only this time it didn't act hostile. She carefully caressed the cats front paw, then moved up to its ears and head. The cat gave out long satisfied purrs. Hinata looked at the wound and noticed it wasn't bleeding, yet it was still open, and seemed to paralyze to cat.

Reaching into her pocket, hinata took out her special healing ointment and slowly began to nurse the wound. She had been planning on using it for herself but figured the small cat would need it more than she would. After hinata finished with the wound she gently picked the cat up and placed it on her lap. Looking back at her were two slit cat eyes that showed gratitude and happiness. The cats voice made her giggle and smile. Without even knowing it, Hinata had just become something much more valuable than just a simple human and the gift she has been blessed with will rock the village nations to there core.

* * *

There you go. First chapter is done. Tell me if you like it or hate it.if ya want me to continue

Anyway please vote:

Hinata/Naruto

Hinata/Shino

Hinata/Gaara

Review, please…


	2. The demon's heart still lives

okay chapter two...hope you like it.

I'm not very good with names so bare with me.

if you dont like it than that's too bad and if you do I thank you.

'_thoughts'_

**"_demon language_"**

"human language"

**demons talkingin human language'**

please enjoy...I dont own naruto.

so far..its getting very interesting.

Hinata/Naruto: 3

hinata/shino: 0

hinata/gaara:2

just so everyone knows shino will still be on hinata's team and even if they're not going to be a couple I am making him the curious one.

Naruto will be introduced later on along with Gaara depending one the votes.

------------------------------------chapter two: The heart still lives---------------------

-------------------------Time skip: 1 year and 2 months--------------------------------------

Hinata sat on her windowsill playing her flute. She had to teach herself because she knew her father wouldn't give her an instructer but she didnt care and she really didn't care. Sitting on her shoulder was neko the two tailed cat demon she had helped when she was six. They had become very good freinds and because of neko, hinata learned the demon language along with other demon customs. Hinata didnt care that neko was a demon so long as noone else found out, everything would be okay.

Today was just like the rest and noone was suspicous of her actions. After awhile hinata forgot about revenge and concentrated more on her healing especially after neko commented on how much faster her healing ointment healed wounds than demons could on there own. As hinata finished playing her flute,the wind changed and neko identified several scents heading there way.

**"Hinata lets go to the forest so you can play somemore. Your father's coming back and you didn't get to play ****the my favorite song yet." **neko said with a pout.

Hinata could only giggle and smile at neko's antics but replied with a nod. She reached over, grabbed her pack and placed her flute inside one of the pockets. Neko and Hinata took off into the forest making sure they didnt leave any tracks behind them. They made there way to a small clearing surrounded by large trees that provided shade from the sun. Hinata sat against one of the trees cross-legged while neko ran into the center of the clearing and stared into the distance.

Taking out her flute, hinata began to play again. Since she had her eyes closed she didn't notice a new pair of eyes staring at her. Hinata kept playing as neko and the newcomer listened.When she was done and looked up to see not one but two pairs of eyes staring at her. She noted one belonged to neko and the other belonged to a large black wolf the size of a pony (literaly) with four tails and piercing yellow eyes. Hinata blinked then smiled at the wolf as it stared at her curiously.

**_"Hello,my name is Hyuga Hinata. Its a pleasure to meet you,may I know what your name is?"_** she said and the wolf cocked his and perked his ears before replying.

_**"My name is Koga the Four-Tailed wolf demon. It''s also a pleasure to meet you hinata. i'm quite supried you **_**_can speak the demon laguage. I have heard alot about you from neko." _**Neko grinned before she leapted over to hinata and climbed onto her shoulder.

**_"Do you like what you hear koga?"_** asked hinata shyly.

_**"Some of it yes but some I dont. I like your healing abilities, the music you play and how you willingly let neko **__**hide inside your body. No human has ever become a temporey demon vessal willingly.However I absolutly **_**_dispise the way your _family_ treats you. The way they call you weak. Those fools have no idea what you are truely _****_capable of. "_** koga had made his way over to hinata's side and cuddled his head into her lap, causing hinata to giggle.

**_"Thank you for saying that koga."_** replied hinata with a smile. In koga's opinion when she smiled she seemed to shine light into the dark.

**_"Hinata koga has been hiding for a very long time and is very tired. Can you make him better?"_** asked neko in a very childish manner. While koga glared at neko, hinata was deep in thought. _Well since neko uses my body to hide from __everyone else I don't see anything wrong with it. It would be nice to have a new friend,too._

_**"Ne, koga you can always use my body like neko does. You can rest for as long as you want, you'll still have your **_**_body,you can talk to me telepatheically, and you can leave at anytime you want."_** said hinata. Koga looked thoughtful before giving a heavy sigh.

**_"Hinata. I am so very...tired. Thank you very much for this."_** koga said tiredly but happily and rested his head back down onto her lap. By instinct she stroked his head gently before pulling the flute towards her lips and began to playing a relaxing tune.

The notes flowed like a gentle stream and soft like a cool breeze during the spring.the music drifted off into the forest, It's rhythem following along with the beating of the demon's heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

man that was long! anyway tell me if you like it or hate it.

I still need more votes ppl.

please review and vote.

hinata/naruto

hinata/shino

hinata/gaara

oh and here are the names of the demons in there...err, innocent form:

cat: neko

wolf: koga

falcon: sokyi

tiger: yuki

if anyone has any ideas for the last three demons please let me know. this is harder than it looks and I needa little help.


	3. The Heart's struggle part 1

Okay here is chapter three. Thanks for the reviews and once again I'm not good with names or typing for that matter so don't hate me if you see any errors.

But for all the Sakura fans out there, I'm warning ALL of you.

Back off cuz' sakura is on my Hit list.

But anyway please enjoy and review…. don't own Naruto if I did Hinata would be a bloodthirsty killer.

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"**_Demon language"_**

"Demons talking in human language"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The heart's struggle Part 1

--Time skip: 4 years and 5 months—

Hinata let out a relieved sigh as she eased her sore body into the tub. The water was warm and relaxed her aching body. She sunk all the way in until the water came up to her chin.

'_Neko.'_ She wasn't expecting a reply but she didn't mind. She gently touched the image of the two tailed cat demon on her right arm. From her wrist, where it's head was, along her upper arm, where it's tails lashed out wildly.

'_Koga.'_ She reached to her left arm and traced the image of the four-tailed wolf on her arm like she did with her right arm.

'Tori.' Hinata sat up, used her left hand and reached to touch the wing of the six tailed phoenix imprinted on her back. She smiled at the image of the mystic bird (facing the viewer) with it's wings opened wide, it's head angled down, it's piercing gaze staring at any who see it and the six fiery tails spread out below it in all it's burning glory. 

'_Yuki.' _Still in a sitting up, she gently caressed the image of the eight tailed white tiger on her torso. It lay lazily on it's side, facing the viewer, with it's head up, and it's tails laid in front of it, covering the rest of hinata's lower torso. Then four pairs of eyes glowed slightly and a tingling sensation ran through her body.

'**_Hello little one.'_** Purred Yuki. Hinata giggled at yuki's motherly affection.

'_**Hello Yuki-chan.'**_

'**_Hey, what about me.'_** Said a pouting yet playful Neko.

'**_Don't be so childish Neko.'_** Said very irritated Tori. Koga's only response was a yawn.

'**_Hello Koga-kun, Tori-chan, Neko-chan. did you all sleep well?'_**

'Yes we did Hina-chan. Although you seem terribly stressed, more so than usual actually.' Said worried Tori. Hinata sighed. 'Today has been very tiring. Father was very cruel after I lost the match against hanabi. (A.N: no surprise there) Neji still hates me. (Also no surprise) The council plans on marrying off to some clan over in Snow Country to settle war as they say. (Oh snap) And Naruto doesn't even notice me.' (How did I see that coming?) There was an awkward silence after her last statement. 'Well we can't help with the Naruto part but we could take care of the rest.' Replied Neko hopefully. 'Neko! You know why we can't do that' groaned Tori. 'Tori's right, if we intervene with the humans at this point, they'll crush Hinata and—' 

'—**_And that in turn will cause four very pissed off tailed demons to destroy them all for even misplacing a strand of hair from her head.' _**Snapped Yuki. Hinata slowly blinked and cocked her head to the side.

'**_Is something wrong Yuki? You seem kind of cranky.' _**She said (A.N: Whoa, I didn't know demons got PMS.)

'No it's not that. It's just that these people really tick me off the way they treat you. (A.N: forget what I said earlier) You're one of their own kind and the way they treat you, it's—it's—' 

'—**_Disgusting' _**hissed Neko.

'**_Disgraceful' _**sneered Tori

'**_Pathetic' _**growled Koga.

'**_And they call us monsters.' _**Snapped Yuki. **_'Those bastards deserve to burn in the deepest corners of hell with no way out.' _**(A.N: Damn Straight)

'**_Please…calm down. It's okay please just calm down.' _**Pleaded Hinata. The eyes of the images on her body began to glow brighter and a slight outline of the images began to glow with every angry outburst.

Since none of them wanted anyone to get in trouble the four calmed down. Hinata had it hard enough trying to keep their existence unknown, staying alive, trying not to get kidnapped…and crushing on Naruto.

'**_Sorry Hina-chan. It's just so hard to watch you suffer at the hands of people you deem precious.'_** Said Koga irritably.

'**_Its okay. Don't worry about me, I'm use to the way they treat me. They don't expect anything from me and I won't give them a reason either.'_** Said Hinata. **_'Even if they're my family by blood I don't care for them, you four are the only family I truly have.' _**Before she could get a reply someone knocked on her bathroom door.

"Wh-Who is it?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Hinata, its me hanabi. May I come in?"

Hinata hesitated but after she place a genjustu over herself she let hanabi in.

" I-Is s-s-something w-w-rong?" Hinata asked

"No, actually father sent me to give you a message." Said hanabi. "He said he is furious with your performance and has agreed with the council to have you wed to a very powerful snow-nin from Snow Country. If you have anything to say now would be the time to speak."

Hanabi's expression was blank as she waited for her sister's reply. Hinata was shocked.

'**_Hina-chan please do something'_** pleaded Neko.

'**_What can I do?'_**

'**_You can fight back.'_** Snapped koga.

"If I'm going to be married off than the groom will have to beat me in a match. If I win I get to stay in Konoha. End of discussion." Hinata seethed with such venom it sent shivers down Hanabi's back. It made hanabi wonder if she really knew her sister like she thought she did. But non-the less, hanabi numbly walked out to give the message to her father.

When she was gone Hinata let out a long frustrated sigh. She knew things went from bad to worse.

"Things only get harder and harder. I'm beginning to wonder how far I can go before I won't be able to go on at all."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there its done. Thank god

Anyway please review if you like it or hate it let me know…

And I still need your votes.

Hinata/Naruto

Hinata/Gaara

Sorry if this took so long my computer must've smoked some crack or somethin'.

And I swear on the dead if any of you try to give me any ideas including sakura. I'll not only kill someone but I'll have Gaara kill with me.

This is your ONE and ONLY warning so back off.

Next chapter… The Heart's struggle part 2


	4. The Heart's struggle part 2

Hello again my lovely readers it is author and I the writer.

This chapter 4 to the demon's heart but just don't hate me if you see any mistakes and stuff.

Please vote for the pairs…I really, really need them

Hinata/Naruto

Hinata/Gaara

I don't own Naruto if I did than Hiashi would be cowering in a corner, sucking his thumb and begging for his mommy.

"Human talking"

'_Human thinking_

"**Demon's talking human language"**

'Demon language' 

--------------------------Chapter 4: The heart's struggle Part 2---------------------------------

---Time skip: One Month---

Neko, Koga, Tori, and Yuki were furious beyond words. The bastard of a father, Hiashi, actually planned on getting rid of Hinata, again. But the fool was more of a jackass than a fool when Hinata beat the snow-nin to a bloody mess. He and the council all looked like jackasses with their mouths wide open and their eyes the size of dinner plates. Although Hinata doesn't remember much of the fight, she does remember looking at her opponent, feeling pure rage and then blacking out.

-----Flashback-----

Hinata kept her head down as she entered the arena. She felt the stars of everyone fell upon her. It was a private dispute so only the council, the Hokage, and most of the hyuga clan were there to observe the fight.

'Here I go' was the last thing she thought as she raised her head to face her opponent.

Just as the match began and Hinata looked at her opponent, a quick rush of rage flowed through her like a disease. At that moment Yuki took control of hinata's body and Koga carried her deep into her subconscious, gently purring words that reflected her very soul.

_**'Can't you see right now my hands are bleeding?**_

_**Blisters broken dripping from the ceiling,**_

_**I don't want to be here now…**_

_**I've fallen apart and I can't pick up the pieces,**_

_**I cry in the dark and I cup my ears to seashells, **_

_**To hear the solitude they bring…**_

_**So many faces, so many voices**_

_**So many reasons to give this up **_

_**This goes on and on'**_

Now that Yuki was in control she planned on making sure she beat the snow-nin within an inch of his life. She ran at him with blinding speed and gave a chakra-induced kick right to his ribs. Yuki kicked his legs out from under him before she delivered another chakra-induced kick to his jaw and sent him flying across the arena, slamming into the cement wall.

'_**Can't you hear right now my ears are ringing?**_

_**Head held in my hands to stop the spinning,**_

_**It starts only to start again…**_

_**My home has long since been replaced **_

_**With a world beyond this window pane.**_

_**So many faces, so many voices **_

_**So many reasons to give this up**_

_**This goes on and on.**_

With the snow-nin on the ground, struggling to get up, Yuki charged again with an activated bykugan and closed all of his chakra points. Then she grabbed him firmly by the arm and began to swing him around in the air before letting him go. She stopped spinning and saw him land face up on the ground a few feet away.

**_'Have I finally gone too far to come home?_**

_**This world will wait for me tonight, but she won't.**_

_**Now only time will tell if these wax wings will melt,**_

_**Only moments to spare…**_

**_We fall asleep with the color of the sunrise_**

_**We count the years on circles under our eyes**_

_**We dream in shades of blue and gray…**_

_**We speak in tongues of metaphors and stories**_

_**We bleed the ink of subtle allegory**_

_**We are the needles in the hay…**_

In an instant she was on top of him with one hand around his neck and the other she used to bash is face in. She lost count of how many punches she gave but she didn't stop. She didn't stop when his face was covered in blood, didn't stop when the referee called the match, didn't stop when they tried to get her away from him; she just kept going until she felt Hinata surfacing. Yuki quietly got up, walked away and headed for hinata's room ignoring the stares that swallowed her whole.

**_'So many faces, so many voices_**

_**So many reasons to give this up**_

**_This goes on and on.'_**

----End Flashback----

Today was the match between Hinata and her second groom. Neko, Koga, Tori and Yuki growled at the stupidity of her father. The ground where her opponent once stood was soon covered in blood and all the other grooms after him would suffer the same fate. Each match would be far more brutal than the previous one. The demons were pleased with this.

'**_None of them are worthy of the Heart.' _**They growled in unison and continued to watch as hinata's opponent gasped for air.

There all done with that chapter. –Relieved sigh—

Yes, yes, yes I know it's real short but you'll see why later on. xD

I'll get chapter 5 done as fast as I can type (Which isn't very fast)

Anyway tell me if you like it or hate it

Coming up next Chapter 5: The heart stops…

…'_I could've killed Neji.' _Hinata sobbed quietly.


	5. The Heart Stops

Hello people, my beloved readers. If I seem slightly off blame it on my sugar rush.

Now where did I put my butcher knife…I can't seem to find it.

Anyway please enjoy the story and don't hate me if you see any mistakes.

'_Thoughts'_

"Human talking

"Demon talking"

"Demon talking human language"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The heart stops

--Time skip: After preliminaries--

Hinata gave a relived sigh. She had almost lost control of herself during her fight with Neji and she had to let him win just so she didn't kill him. Yuki and the others were asleep when her turn came up, if they had been awake, Hinata would have lost control of herself. During the fight they had almost woke up if it wasn't for the simple fact that Naruto's words had inspired her to fight on her own, Yuki or one of the others would have fought for her.

'_If they had woken up than I would've lost it. I still can't believe it. I almost killed him. The opening was right there and I almost took it. I almost killed him'_ Hinata sobbed to herself and closed her eyes. As Hinata lay in her hospital bed, she didn't notice a pair of worried eyes gazing at her through the open window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later when Hinata woke up, a nurse was checking her IV. Hinata stared at the IV then at the nurse, and then continued staring at the ceiling. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when the nurse left and someone else walked in when she started to mumble.

"If you could kill me, would you? Would you be so nice as to rid the village of a worthless shinobi? I'm a weakling." Hinata sobbed, "I am not worthy of being called a ninja. I have no purpose."

Tears streamed out of her eyes and she continued to ramble on about her weakness. She didn't care who was watching or who was listening.

" I should be dead. I'm pathetic and a weak heir. The council won't get rid of me. Father won't get rid of me. Why am I not dead? I'm completely worthless. No one cares about me." She cried, " Please someone kill me. Take the pain away. Make everything go away. No one needs me."

" You're wrong." A voice growled.

Hinata opened her eyes and gasped as she came to meet yellow eyes gazing at her intentionally. They belonged to a figure who was just a foot or so taller than Hinata but his features were hidden by the shadows. He leaned over and wiped away her tears with a gentle finger. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face and whispered things to calm her down.

" You are worth more than you could ever imagine little one. You are far from a weak person and you're very far from worthless. There are those who care for you. They care for you very much. And they need you. You know that don't you." He said to her.

"Wh-who are y-you?" she asked.

"You already know who I am but you have to answer my question. You know exactly who they are. They are the same ones who care for you more than your own flesh and blood, aren't they?"

"I d-don't-" she stopped herself remembering the injured Neko, the observant Koga, Tori and Yuki. The happiness she felt whenever Koga complimented her, the way Yuki would always act like a mother, Neko's childish ways and Tori's freakish ways on being proper.

Hinata stared at the yellow eyes and felt a familiar feeling run through her, a feeling of comfort and protection.

"Who needs You?" he asked again

"My family." She said, "My new family. They need me right here." She placed an open palm on her heart.

" I am right here," she said again as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"That's right. You're right there you're the Heart. But no matter how hard you struggle you must keep going. Without you there is nothing for us."

Hinata nodded in understanding and smiled at him, before taking his hand and giving it a gentle yet innocent kiss. Her eyes slowly began to close as the medicine began to take effect.

" I will be there to protect you when the time comes. We will all protect you, no matter what."

"Thank you" she whispered and fell into a deep slumber. But before her eyes closed, she caught a glimpse of the figure disappear in a whirl of sand.

"Shukahu"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay if someone notices that the raccoons name is spelled wrong let me know because I didn't bother to check it.

Yes I know there was no action but right now is the realization stage or whatever you want to call it. But during the next three chapters everyone starts something that ends up in a disaster.

Just to let you all know there will be some gore in the upcoming chapter so beware I aint a softy and I won't hold anything back.

So that's it…I think-gasp- wait where's my butcher's knife!

Butter knife… pocketknife...butterfly knife…no, No, NO. Where is it?

please review


	6. A Disturbing Finding

Okay I know this is kind of late…much later than I had wanted but it's done. You gotta give me some credit. It's a school year and I do have homework…that I actually do at home.

So here is the…uh…6th chapter? Yeah…6th chapter.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Demons talking"**

'_**Demon language'**_

Enjoy and get your lazy butts to review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6-A disturbing finding-

--A week before the Finales—

"Hey old man, you wanted to see me?" asked Konoha's number one hyperactive, knuckleheaded, unpredictable shinobi by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. If the 'Old man' or better known as the Sadaime, didn't have such a serious problem on his hands he would have laughed at Naruto's antics.

" Yes Naruto I did. There was some rather interesting information I received and I was hoping you'd be able to give me some more."

"You want that brat to help you?" said a new voice that belonged to none other than the (A.N: drum roll please) ever perverted sanin Jiraiya.

"What are you doing here ero-sannin?" growled Naruto.

" Listen baka, you better start treating me with some respect." He snapped back.

" Yeah right, the day that I show you respect will be the day you stop peeping in women's bathhouses."

"Jiraiya, do you have anymore information for me?" interrupted Satorbi.

" Just a little and that's a miracle since practically nobody has any idea if it even exist."

" Hey, hey what are you talking about?" asked Naruto

" Jiraiya has been gathering information of the other tailed beast. A little less than a year ago he came across some information about a container carrying four tailed beast."

"WHAT? FOUR, you mean like the Kyubi? But wouldn't that make the vessel super strong or something?" asked Naruto frantically.

" We don't know kid. For all we know the whole thing can be a big hoax or something. But the information I got seemed pretty realistic to me." Replied Jiraiya.

"Tell us what you have, Jiraiya." Said the Hokage.

" Alright, I got my information from a monk who had an encounter with a Jinchiniki, of a lesser demon, at an orphanage. The kid was talking to a cat and was daydreaming about something. The monk was suspicious so when the cat left, the monk approached the kid and asked him what was wrong. The kid said nothing was wrong and that things were gonna start changing."

"Changing? You mean a good change or a bad one?"

" Let me finish baka." Snapped Jiraiya and left Naruto fuming.

"Any way, the monk kept questioning the kid until he started talking about something called The Demon's Heart.

---Flashback---

"The demon's heart is gonna make everything better." Said a grinning 9 year old boy.

"Demon's Heart? What demon?" asked a very frightened and concerned monk.

" All of the demons silly"

" All of the demons?" the monk echoed with fear flashing across his face.

"Yup that's right. You see the Heart is very special to the demons. It helps soothe them and makes them a home they can always go to where people can't see them or hurt them." Said the boy dreamily. The monk could only listen to the boy's words about something so profound and earth shattering that even God seemed to tremble with fear and fascination.

"The Heart is so nice to people like me and to demons. At night we can hear the Heart's voice carried by the wind, singing softly to help us sleep and every time it sings we know the Heart is safe and real. Even though the Heart is shy, it's very caring and nice. But the Heart is treated very badly." The boy frowned.

"It is?" the boy nodded darkly.

" Yeah so now I gotta get stronger just like the others. I gotta get stronger to help protect the Heart from evil people." He said to the monk.

"Is something bad going to happen?" asked the monk.

"Maybe. Nobody knows just yet but we gotta get ready. Nobody knows what's gonna happen when the Heart is found."

"So…who else is getting ready?"

"Only those who can hear the Heart crying. Only people like me and other demons. Only to those whose soul is on the verge of insanity and lost to the rest of the world."

"Oh. I'm…curious…just how bad is the Heart treated?"

"The Heart is treated very, very bad. They hurt the Heart a lot and make it cry. They say bad things to it, but they don't know how strong the Heart really is. Its not the Heart's fault it likes to help a lot." The boy paused before he took a deep breath and continued.

"The Heart is trying so hard not to get in trouble and keep everybody else safe. Some demons are already hiding in the Heart because there are so many nasty and bad people after them. The Heart doesn't want them to hurt so it lets itself get hurt for them." Tears started to fall from the boys' eyes. The monk pondered a moment before speaking.

"The Heart seems like someone very delicate and fragile. Is the Heart safe? Will the Heart be able to…keep hiding like this?"

"The Heart is...(sniff)...strong. The Heart will keep going until…(sniff)…it can't hold back anymore. All the pain…(sniff)…its going through is making it weak." The boy replied

"That's why I gotta get stronger. To protect the heart when it can't protect itself no more. That's why…that's why I gotta work hard. For the Heart." He said determinely.

"For the Heart?" The monk echoed and the boy nodded.

" For the Heart." Then the boy ran off into the woods to train. The monk stood there and watched the boy's retreating figure before walking away.

---End Flashback---

"This is very disturbing." Satorbi said.

"So…there's like an army or something getting ready? For what?"

"Baka, listen. Demons and vessels are getting ready for war. If worse come to worse and the heart or whatever gets hurt or destroyed than we could be in a shit load of trouble." Said Jiraiya.

"So what the heck does this have to do with me?…I already promised myself I wouldn't hurt my precious people when this thing started." Naruto said.

"So you already knew."

"Hehehe…well yeah. I did…sorry I tried to fool you old man."

"Do you know the Heart?"

"No, but I do have an idea who it is"

"Who?"

"…Well, I-I-I think its…Hinata…"

"You mean that cute little hyuga you like so much?" (If you don't know who said this you really need to shoot yourself)

"Yeah…Hey, wait, what did you say, ero-sannin." Jiraiya laughed while Naruto fumed.

"Naruto, if you would please tell me how you came to that conclusion." Asked Satorbi.

"Huh? Oh, right, Hinata. Well you see when she offered me her healing cream, there was this thing about her. I don't know how to put it. Its like she had this aura or something and…and its like I had this huge burden lifted off me." By now Naruto's voice had become soft.

"When she looked at me, it was like she was looking right at my soul…right at me. Not the Kyubi but me." There was a long silence before Satorbi spoke.

"Jiraiya do you think its possible for Hinata to be the Heart?"

"I don't know…its possible but than again there are a lot of possibilities."

"So now what, old man?" The Sadaime was quite for a moment, thinking hard.

"I'm not so sure right now. We may have a lead and we may not. We need more information. Jiraiya, I want you to get me more information on this subject. If one of the other village leaders get a hold of it and try to use it against us, we can be in a lot of danger."

"You got it, sensei."

"None of this leaves this room, but for now, our only lead is Hinata." Said Satorbi and his two guest agreed simultaneously.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG. They think its Hinata...what will they do when they find out she's really the Heart. (gasp) Oh the drama...okay I'm done.

Anyway...there you go…one freaking long chapter. Now before I forget…I need a couple more votes for either…

Naruto/ Hinata or Gaara/Hinata

The next chapter may not be as long as this one but it'll be about ¾ this much…maybe…not really sure but it will have some Gaara and Shukahu…talking and stuff.

Please review…don't be so lazy and login will ya.

Next Chapter:

Chapter 7- The Heart beats again 

'_You know who the Heart is don't you.'_

'_Yes, yes, I do but I'm not going to let you put the Heart in danger.'_

'_I'm not a fool.'_

'_Hehehe…yes you are...you foolish boy…'_


	7. The Heart Beats again

This chapter has Gaara in it…yeah…anyway

The reason why everyone's getting ready for war will be mentioned in the next chapter.

Oh by the way…I haven't planned any pairings just yet so you guys, my lovely if not difficult to please of a audience, get to vote some more.

Poetry by MARC MCKNIGHT

Make Miserable and Cause Sorrow in Others

* * *

Chapter 7: The heart beats again

With Hinata

'Hmm…this is much better than the hospital.' Hinata thought. She was lying in an opened field deep within the forest. A gentle smile graced her lips and the wind blew carelessly.

'Yuki? Are you awake?' she asked gently.

'Yes I am. Woke up when you got out of the that stupid building you call a hospital.'

'It smelled in there' Neko cried.

'The food looked disgusting. How can they serve sick patients that trash.' Tori snapped

'Well at least everyone's still normal, right Hina-chan.' said a snickering Koga.

Hinata laughed and continued to listen to Tori and Neko discriminate the hospital while Yuki agreed with everything they said.

'Koga, was that really Shukahu I saw?' Hinata asked shyly.

'Yes it was. His scent was still there when you woke up. He was probably guarding you.'

'Guarding me? But why?'

'It's because you're important to us and he was making sure nothing bad happened to you.' Yuki put in.

'I don't understand'

'Despite our reputations you are the only human who has ever been capable of…taming us, in a way that would have every other human bow at your feet. Like when you play your flute. You don't think we're the only ones who hear it do you?' said Tori.

_**Mistakes are often fatal,**_

_**But a good beginning is half the battle.**_

_**And a good, practical commencement**_

_**Is a Pledge, a promise**_

_**Satisfied with resolutions of well doing**_

_**Enjoy the fruits of the industry.**_

'Demons and vessels from everywhere hear it's soothing melody. They know you exist and that you are real each time you play. They know that you are not an illusion. We worship you like a priest worships God.' Koga's voice was soft and tender as he spoke.

'I didn't know I meant that much.' She whispered.

'You mean more than these ignorant fools will ever know.' Yuki snapped harshly

'To us, to our kind…you are a blessing, a gift from this cursed world. A gift so fulfilling and irreplaceable that we would die to protect you. Your different, Hinata, different in a way that no one could ever compare to.' Neko finished

Tears spilled from Hinata's eyes at the glorious praise and smiling happily, she pulled out her flute.

'Thank you. Thank you so very much.'

Then began to play a heartfelt tune as happy and joyful as Hinata felt. The wind whispered among the trees and the birds whistled along to her song. As she played with a new delight, the music drifted off into the forest reaching all the members of hinata's hidden and distant audience that she never knew she had.

_**Search lights.**_

_**Or lights on dark corners.**_

_**Find the power in words**_

_**Cause for every faker**_

_**There are a hundred enemies.**_

Later that night somewhere else in Konoha

A certain red head was staring at the moon, deep in thought. His head perked up at the sound of music drifting into the night sky.

'It's the Heart isn't it Shukahu.' The demon's response was a deep demonic chuckle.

'That it is, boy, that it is.'

Gaara looked around at his surroundings. Everyone else would be asleep by now and the fact that the melody was so close yet distant at the same time meant that the Heart was here.

'You better keep your distance boy.' Shukahu growled

'Why are you so bent on keeping me away? If I recall you do want to keep it safe. So why not let me see who it is? Tell me who the Heart is!'

'Foolish boy. If you knew who the Heart was than everyone would find out who the Heart is and then things will go from good to worse in a heartbeat.'

'How do you know?' Gaara challenged

'Because these humans have weakened her to the point where one wrong move could be the end of her, you fool.' Shukahu snapped back harshly.

_**There are a few crimes beyond a loss of character.**_

_**Maybe a degradation of reputation**_

_**Who shall repair the injury?**_

_**Who can redeem the lost?**_

_**What person can heal a ruined remedy?**_

_**Warn the people that contact implies death.**_

For a long moment Gaara had nothing to say. Everything was quiet, still and peaceful. Neither of the two said anything to the other. Gaara stood under the full moon, still listening to the irresistible melody that was heard only by his kind. In an instant he was gone and moving toward the forest, where the Heart lay playing her sweet, sweet song.

'What the hell do you think you're doing! Don't you dare go near her!'

Shukahu was hollering at the top of his lungs and the sand began to move against gaara's will. So Gaara began to fight for control while still heading for the Hearts current location. Finally, he made it but stayed up in the trees and silently watched with fascinated eyes. He was watching Hinata.

'She's beautiful.' He thought silently. Shukahu had stopped fighting Gaara with the sand and observed his vessel with a keen and wary eye.

'I thought she was just another weak shinobi. But she is the one thing that I've wanted to see my whole life.'

Hinata sat out in the open where the moonlight washed over her in a blanket of white and silver. The stars brought out the marvelous glow in her eyes. Gaara wanted to reach out to her but forced himself to stay where he was. He was afraid that if he got any closer she would pull away and disappear. He knew she was real but at the same time he felt like everything was just a dream.

_**Self Control.**_

_**Self Control means courage in a foreign form**_

_**Support of a character can be found in habit**_

_**And in habit one can find the root of all virtue.**_

_**Revenge is a poor creature, crawling through life**_

Gaara sat quietly up in the trees and watched her from a short distance. She would not need his protection for some time. But he knew that when the time came, he would be one of the many who will put their lives on the line to keep her safe and out of harms way. For now, Gaara knew he should not speak and just kept on watching her until she stood up and walked away.

_**Fame never magnifies character!**_

_**And well ended**_

_**Is half begun**_

And that's the end of that chapter…so what do ya think?

Let me know…cause I think I could have done better. Sorry it was so short but the next chapter won't be.

Sorry if the demons seemed _sweet_ or _nice_.

Now Vote!

Naruto/Hina

Gaa/Hina

Shika/Ino

Shika/Temari

Please review! Tune in next time

_Chapter 8: Gathering for the Heart_

_Demons begin to gather together and decide whether or not to go on an all out war or wait to go in for the kill at the last minute!_


	8. A Gathering for the Heart

The Demon's Heart-----Chapter 8

Disclaimer: okay, you have every right to hate me. I couldn't update for several reasons.

1-I dropped my laptop and…it deleted the two latest chapters…that I was working on...DON'T HURT ME!!!

2- Writers block…I forgot all the changes I made to the chapters…and I didn't want to put up a bunch of junk that wouldn't make any sense.

AND FINALLY…

3-I got grounded for a month…and then finales came up…so I was forced to study…MY EYES, MY PRECIOUS EYES!!! ARG!! THEY BURRRRN!!!

4-I'm still grounded, so I'm doing this on the down low. If I get caught…I don't want to think that far ahead. But I'm really good at being sneaky so I think I'll be okay.

Anyway, in this chapter you find out why the demons are going to war. If it seems like I've got some kind of problem looking for names…then your right!! I found/made up some of the character's names, so it may be awkward.

Enjoy, Read & Review!!

WARNING: I had swallowed a five pound bag of mini chocolate in order to redo this and well…it was the only way I could remember all the changes I made. If you notice any mistakes please let me know. Also if anyone is very religious and believes profoundly in God you might find this insulting and I would suggest you don't read this. Thank You.

For those of you who enjoy fanfiction the way it is and continue to read/write despite all the debates and arguments, I salute you. Give yourself a reward, because we could really use some more open-minded and imaginative people these days.

(Author's note)

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 8: Gathering for the Heart

* * *

"_Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself._"

-Harvey Fierstein

* * *

Cerberus grinned as he heard Hinata play her beautiful and relaxing music. As long as she existed, he felt everything would be peaceful, he didn't know why or how but he just _knew_. The three tailed dog was soon trapped in his own thoughts. His cousin, Koga, and the other tailed beast were very fortunate to meet her. Cerberus couldn't wait to meet her; he had heard wonderful things about her. He heard about her encounter with Neko, Tori, Yuki and Koga. The stories left everyone captivated and obsessed with trying to get a glimpse of her.

* * *

_They call this the badlands baby_

_But it used to be bayou_

_The shore of an inland sea _

_And I can still hear you coming…_ 1

* * *

They wanted to see her beauty, wanted to hear her voice, and to stare deep into her eyes. The eyes that looked right at your soul and still smiled because she could see what everyone else couldn't. She didn't hate demons or Jinchiniki(sp?). They say her presence would soothe any raging demon, her smile gentle like the feeling of water gliding over your hand and her soul as pure as a new sheet of snow on a winter day. It was her soul that drew them to her, so innocent, pure and in tune with nature. Rumors flew left and right about her creation. Some said she was created in the image of the gods, other said she was created to make the gods jealous. So many possibilities and yet so little is known.

Cerberus was snapped out of his thoughts when a messenger came to him.

"My Lord, please excuse my intrusion." He spoke with his head down and bent over on one knee.

"Speak, messenger."

"You are to go to a gathering at the highest peak when the sun is at its highest point." The messenger recited not noticing Cerberus's twitching until…

"Tell that stupid goat to cut the dramatics, we aren't living in the old ages." He snarled angrily. The messenger jumped in surprise before nodding quickly and leaving.

"Stupid goat always has to be so difficult. This gathering better be good." Cerberus got up from his seat and headed towards Bone Mountain.

-Time skip- At Bone Mountain, Noon (All animals are demons-really, they are!)

"…" Cerberus could only star at the scene before him. A rabbit was fighting with a rooster, a bear was eating the rabbit's food and a beaver was eating the rooster's food without them looking. The "stupid" goat was singing about the joys of youth and castles (sound familiar?), a boar was _sleeping_ with a _pink_ teddy bear (shiver), a dragon was…reading a little orange book (does that sound familiar?) and a hiena was staring at the boar, drooling.

"This is disturbing." Cerberus turned to meet the five tailed otter, Isonade. (Sue me I was running out of ideas)

"Screw disturbing. This is just really fucked up." The new voice, which made Cerberus sweat drop; belonged to the seven tailed monkey, Kira (I know what the name means, thank you. xP). Cerberus mentally shivered, 'I have died, burned in hell and was brought back to suffer all over again.'

"Perhaps it would be better if we waited for the rest to show up before you intervene, Kira." Isonade said.

"Whatever."

After waiting five minutes, the entrance was overcrowded as several other demons tried to get in the same time.

"…the hell?" Kira stared at the entrance and watched as the ones that got through began fighting over the seating arrangements.

"Why the hell is everyone acting like a bunch of drunken humans?"

"Today was the Bat's mating ceremony. Everyone gets drunk."

"Why wasn't I invited?"

"You was invited you probably forgot all about it."

"Oh. Oops!"

"Is it too late to go home?" Cerberus asked

"Way too late. Let's just get this thing over." Kira cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Who has called this gathering?"

"That would be me." A voice spoke from the entrance. Everyone turned to see an aged but large turtle. His skin was wrinkled and had a mixture of brown and green patches on his shell. He moved at a steady pace and his skin fell over his eyes, giving him an elderly look.

* * *

_What foul beast stalks this way_

_The night is dim_

_But I catch the scent of your arrogance_

_As you rear your head I can see your eyes gleaming_

_Catching light from the moon…_ 1

* * *

"I am Zanchi. I have information regarding the Heart, Hinata Hyuga." Immediately everyone snapped out of their drunken stupor and listened intentionally. (Notice I made up his name.)

"As you all know, Lady Hinata has four of our strongest brethren and two more are imprisoned in other human bodies. Despite how protected she seems, this is not true. Her safety is being threatened. The village leader, Satorbi believes she is the Heart they are searching for, and they are getting closer to this truth as time goes on."

"Is this Satorbi a threat." One demon hissed

"No, his is not one of the growing threats. He is someone we could trust, should the need ever arises. However, one of the threats has become active. It is a group of high-ranked criminals called the Akatuski that concerns me. Their goal is to collect power. To be more precise, they want the power of the tailed beast." Silence gripped the massive room and everyone seemed to feel like it was suffocating them. They knew what this meant; it meant that the lives of their brethren and Hinata's were on the line.

* * *

_Like a pair of knives_

_To cut me down _

_Yeah there is a hole in the world_

_And the light is leaking out_

_Spilling like water_

_And I can still hear you coming…_ 1

* * *

"This news is troublesome." Isonade said gravely

"What are we to do? It's not like we can just go hurdling down to the human world."

"Why not? The Heart is in danger not to mention our own brethren!"

"I say we go down there and tear anything that's a threat to pieces!"

"Yes. Kill the humans!"

"Are you stupid? If we go down there, WE could be sealed!"

"The humans would not only panic but blame our appearance on the other Jinchiniki. We would be making their lives _hell_!"

Soon, everyone except Cerberus, Kira, Zanchi, and Isonade were arguing back and forth. A large amount of killing intent and bloodlust leaked out of the mountain and alarmed the other demons. Clusters of demons from different clans began to form around the mountain, waiting to see the outcome of the heated gathering.

"**ENOUGH**!" Cerberus roared. Silence echoed out as everyone settled back down and waited.

"Zanchi…" Isonade began, "What about the lesser vessels? Do they know of this?"

"Yes, they do. Neko had been sending out messages for as far as the border."

"The they would have already started preparing for war." Replied Cerberus

"If the Jinchiniki know about this…and the humans know something is going to happen… wouldn't this be _considered_ war?" some random demon asked

"Not necessarily, since the Heart hasn't been harmed."

"What about the Heart itself? How much longer do you think she'll be able to hold on?"

"She is strong in her own way, but with the way her father" spat Zanchi, "is forcing her to survive, she has slowly begun to break down."

"That bastard." Kira sneered

"What does he have her doing?" asked Isonade fearfully

* * *

_What new devilry is this?_

_I saw you rise_

_And creep across the sky_

_And all night as I fled…_ 1

* * *

"Fighting for her freedom." He answered, "For the past year or so, he has been trying to sell her off to anyone who can beat her in match. Of course she does win them; her father wants to see her "vicious" behavior in her training…"

"I don't see the problem with wanting to see an improvement in her training." Said Cerberus

"He trains her using her sister, hanabi, who is quite spoiled if you ask me."

"That fool, the Heart won't fight her flesh and blood. She wouldn't even fight unless the person was a serious threat to her or those she cares for." Explained Isonade

"True, but that human either doesn't know that or wants to change that."

Growls, snarls, hissing, snapping, sneering and howling were the responses that the demons used at Zanchi's words. Rally cries for murder and death called out, many even asked for Hiashi's head.

"**SILENCE**!" Called Isonade. Everyone calmed down again and waited for her to speak.

"Since nothing serious has happened, there is nothing we can do."

"WHAT? Isonade, have you lost your mind?" cried Kira, "What are you waiting for? For that group to kidnap Hinata and torture her until they get the others? Or until she snaps in a fight, completely exposing her?"

"…if we go down there, the result could be disastrous."

"The consequences for not taking action sooner will be even worse." Stated Cerberus and Isonade sighed. (Guilt trip, always works.)

"Fine we'll have a group on stand by but that's it, if we go too far, things could get out of hand. Soichiro, leader of the demon bat clan, will be in control of the night watch and Ide, leader of the demon raven clan, will be in control of the day watch. Is that acceptable?" Everyone agreed abet reluctantly.

* * *

_You came behind _

_Eating all the stars_

_We dig to find _

_Why the light left…_ 1

* * *

"It's better than nothing." Cerberus said

"Now that the first issue is done, I can tell you of the most troubling news." Zanchi said quietly.

"There's more!"

"Oh, yes. I bring you more trouble." Zanchi said with a chuckle, "One of the Jinchiniki talked about the Heart to a monk. That monk formed a Brotherhood to and I quote "vanquish and purify the evil that lives among us…and the evil that threatens to overcome us" end quote. Quite preposterous if you ask me."

"Don't tell me, the Brotherhood is a mixture of priest, deacons, popes, and other followers of God that devout their lives to tracking down demons or anything else they see as evil or satanic." Said Cerberus irritably

"Yes it is. This Brotherhood is just as bad as Akatuski, if not worse."

"Damn, we are _so_ fucked." Kira huffed angrily and crossed her arms.

* * *

_Skulls and bone_

_Rock and stone_

_Whisper stories_

_Tales of glory_

_And a tragic fall from grace…_ 1

* * *

"We need to get into contact with Yuki and the others immediately." Isonade's voice was coated with fear.

"My cousin and the others are going to lose it." Cerberus said with a visible shiver. He could just picture the four demons lashing out, chakra burning visibly, with hatred sketched on their faces and shredding everything in their path.

* * *

_We're still falling_

_Just like the dinosaurs_

_What makes you think we'll end up any different…_ 1

* * *

Finally, I got it done. Don't worry the next chapter isn't too far. Give me another week. It's harder than you think doing this on the sneak tip.

1-This is called "Industry, the Age of the Dinosaurs, and the End of Civilization" by Bobby Darling in Gatsby's American Dream.

If you noticed any thing off about this chapter let me know.

I did do this in a rush and didn't look over it several times like a professional would, but I TRIED, so I give me some credit-no! Give me a cookie, preferably chocolate chip but sugar cookies are good too!

I'm really sorry but…I lost count of the votes for Hinata so I have to go over them again…and I just got the craziest idea to put Koga as one of the possible partners. Don't hurt me!!!

Anyway, next chapter is going to be…well you'll have to read to find out. xD

_Preview_

_Chapter 9: A piece of the puzzle discovered_

'_You better be listening.' Shukahu growled. He wasn't in the best of moods…_

"_What do we have here? A lonely little Hyuga…a very pretty Hyuga at that"… _

_She could feel Yuki and Neko stirring from their sleep… _

_Yuki stared down at the soundnin and gave a beastly roar…_


	9. A Piece of the Puzzle Discovered

Author: Hey people I'm back again. Hooray. I know I don't own naruto but I do own this story. –Evil crackle-

Some of you may hate the beginning of this chapter since it's so vague but it gets better!

I missed you all. My beautiful readers, it's so good to hear from you. –Grins-

And since its summer, I'm going to stick around some more. I plan on working on the other stories swimming in my head.

Hopefully, they manage to manifest into something…coherent. –Sheepish smile-

Please tell me if one of my ideas seems good. I would really like your opinions.

But that can wait for later.

Anyway, read and enjoy…

* * *

"_It is foolish to fear that which you cannot avoid."_

_-Publilius Syrus_

* * *

Chapter 9: A piece of the Puzzle discovered.

Hinata's breathing was calm and steady. The moonlight that shined on her face, gave her the look of an illuminated angel. A pair of aquarium eyes watched the young Hyuga heiress sleep peacefully.

* * *

_Irony of chance _

_On the corpse of truth I dance_

_Bitter end romance_ 1

* * *

'**If you even think about waking her…I'll make sure no one finds you until after the exams, screaming and begging for mercy. Do you hear me, boy? You better be listening.'** Shukahu wasn't in the best of moods and the fact that Gaara was just staring at Hinata, added even more frustration.

'I'm listening…I just wanted to watch her sleep…is all.'

* * *

_Honestly I'm not_

_Nothing happens fast enough_

_Words confuse the thought _1

* * *

Shukahu didn't say anything but he didn't need to ask, he already knew about gaara's feelings for Hinata. Shukahu didn't blame him, though, who wouldn't fall for someone of great radiance? Any Jinchiniki who knew her or even saw her would be transfixed and infatuated with her. Heck, even a Biju would be infatuated with her.

**'One day when everything in the world is at peace, you'll sleep just like her. For now, you must keep your distance just like everyone else.'**

'I know, Shukahu, I know.' With one last glance at Hinata, Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand. The red head had been so lost in thought that he didn't notice a pair of bright blue eyes burning with jealousy.

* * *

_Seconds tick away_

_The illusion starts to fray_

_Ji suis desole _1

* * *

-------Time skip-----

Hinata ran with all her might and kept her eyes ahead of her. She knew she should have stayed at the hospital but she really wanted to see Shino's match. She was disappointed when his opponent gave up even though it was a wise choose. Shino's insects would have sucked the chakra right out of him and would have caused as much pain as possible.

* * *

_Waging war on the arms race of sound_

_Turn it down Pull the plug_

_Imminent surrender Ringing in the new Dark Age_ 2

* * *

She was alone and so far was able to get by several sound and sand shinobi. However, her luck had just run out. Hinata stopped mid-run, in front of her stood five cocky chunin. Although Hinata had her byakugan, one she was still slightly injured and two, she was alone! She had been trying to make it to the refuge without waking the others up, but it seems that Lady Luck was against her.

* * *

_Shut down the noise-aholics_

_Put down the quiet-ophobics_

_In a daydream of peace_

_In calmness too brief_ 2

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A pretty little Hyuga…a very lonely little Hyuga." One of the chunin grinned at Hinata as his eyes roamed her body. The other chunins chuckled darkly and gazed at Hinata lustfully.

Hinata shivered under their gazes but shifted into the Hyuga style fighting stance. She had no choice but to fight. She was still afraid. She didn't know if she would be able to hold back anymore.

* * *

_My lullaby is killing_

_My lullaby be stilling_

_It could be such sweet silence_

_From static from violence from…_ 2

* * *

Without warning three chunins attacked while the other two threw several kunai at her. She managed to dodge the weapons and got a few hits in, enough to close a few chakra holes. Unfortunately, the chunin backed away and just realized how stupid it was to engage a Hyuga in hand to hand combat.

"Stop fooling around. She's just one Hyuga. Take her down, so we can get what we want then kill her."

The shinobi obeyed the order and each in turn performed a justu. They're new goal was to get Hinata. Their intentions sure as hell didn't sound very innocent or merciful.

* * *

_Volume is the modern currency_

_Everyone competing for airspace_

_Everyone's dumb_

_Shouting muddled words as though they're Deaf_ 2

* * *

Hinata just barely manage to keep herself from getting stuck in quicksand, dodge a wind strike aimed at her legs and had to use a substitution justu to get out of the way of direct attack from a water dragon. How a sandnin knew how to perform a water jutsu or how she even managed to escape the attack, Hinata will never know.

* * *

_Big brother isn't watching anymore_

_He knows we are distracted and absorbed_

_Broadcasting our grief_

_Our imaginations atrophied_

_We can't think_ 2

* * *

Hinata was visibly trembling; she could feel Yuki and Neko stirring in their sleep. All she could do was dodge the onslaught of attacks but she could feel her control slipping.

'**Hinata!'**

Startled, Hinata stopped mid-step and her body gave a violent, visible pulse. The chunins noticed this and took it as an opportunity to attack again, but they were stopped and frozen in place by a massive killing intent. It didn't fell human and it was coming off of Hinata in waves.

* * *

_If I could sing them all to sleep_

_If I could sing myself Deaf_

_Wouldn't it be lovely?_

_Doesn't it sound perfect?_ 2

* * *

Several foolish Jounin from sound came towards the killing intent. Without knowing that they were about to die. Such pitiful humans they are, arrogant and cocky, thinking if they worked together they would erase the threat. A threat that had yet to show its true form.

'**Bastards! I'll kill them all!'** Yuki was wide awake and pass the point of no return. She will not listen to reason and she had just decided she wanted to get out and _play_. Hinata's breathing became ragged gasps and her stomach began to burn. Thunderclouds rolled in overhead, shrouding and isolating that particular area, and the air became bitterly cold.

"What the hell is this?" Shouted one of the shinobi

A thick mist formed around them, condensing and freezing cold to the touch. The mist blinded everyone as Yuki ripped herself from Hinata's abdomen in a white chakra like form. The chakra grew to a massive size and shone brighter then the sun. The surrounding shinobi stopped fighting and covered their eyes. Then the glow faded and Yuki stood at her full height with her eight tails lashing out behind her. The wind blew hard, leaves froze and fell to the ground, and then the mist lifted.

Yuki stood out for all the world to see and she heard every shinobi's heart speed up. Silence echoed around her except for Shukahu's fight. Although the humans could not hear it, she could but ignored him for now. Hinata was in danger and the pathetic, low-life shinobi who put her in this position were going to pay.

* * *

_Every generation hates the next_

_I'll save the millions from a slow insufferable death_

_I'll put them to sleep_

_Save them from progressive misery_

_I'm counting_ 2

* * *

Yuki stared down at the shinobi and gave a beastly roar. The ground beneath them froze, keeping them were they stood without a chance for escape. Yuki opened her mouth, took a deep breath, slowly building up chakra. A white orb of chakra appeared deep inside her throat. It was obvious she was going to attack. Survivors of the kyubi attack stood watching in pure terror. To them it was like hell all over again, except this wasn't a dream. It was _very_ real.

In an instant, Yuki released her chakra orb and a stream of ice shards the size of power poles aimed at the terrified humans. They came at the shinobi rapidly, they couldn't move, they didn't even have a chance to scream. The only sound audible was the sound of the earth being penetrated. Vibrations tumbled across the ground, shaking the foundations of Konoha with enough force to tip the battle in favor of one over the other.

However, the shinobi that had faced the wrath of the eight-tailed beast did not survive. Blood covered the ground where they once stood but Hinata couldn't move. She stared ahead at the disfigured bodies and the shards pointed ends that reached outward at odd angles. Even the ground was covered in blood; one body still stood standing even though his intestines were hanging behind him and seemed to drag him down. Hinata was not afraid of the blood, no, it wasn't that. It was the fact that Yuki physically stood towering over her.

* * *

_If I could sing myself to sleep_

_If I could sing myself deaf_

_Wouldn't it be lovely?_

_Doesn't it sound perfect?_ 2

* * *

Yuki's glowing white eyes illuminated the dense fog that once again surrounded the area. With a loud roar, the albino tiger disappeared as a mysterious wind blew the fog away, and went back into Hinata unnoticed.

Hinata was visibly trembling from shock and horror. They say the truth can't be kept hidden for long. Hinata didn't know the truth would be revealed so soon and under such…uncomfortable circumstances. However she was tired and Yuki's stunt had taken a lot out of her.

As the ANBU tried to make their way through the carnage, Hinata's knees gave out. It wasn't long before she was spotted and felt her vision get dark. She allowed herself to succumb to that darkness. The last thing she would remember is the white faces of her fellow shinobi. The ANBU that caught her, scanned her for any injuries, finding none, the ANBU hurried back to the village.

* * *

_My lullaby is killing_

_My lullaby be stilling_

_Memorized involuntary_

_I think I can change the world_ 2

* * *

1-_Three Haikus_, by Jonathan Newby in 'Brazil'

2-_The Arms Race of Sound (Lullaby)_ by Joey Cape in 'Lagwagon'

Finally, it is really a pain in the arse to do this on the sneak tip. I couldn't type for two days. I swear my mother is…no, let's not go down that path. I might do something harmful. I should, she yelled at me for giggling when she almost fell. It's not my fault she was pregnant at the time…and I'm sorry if this chapter seemed shorter than the last one! Don't hurt me!! I bite. –Grin-

Shinigami: That's mean…laughing at your mother

So?

Shinigami: …forget I said anything.

Anyway, remember when I would ask for your opinion about some ideas. Well here's one…

It's a Harry/Tom Riddle fic, because I like this pairing. No, not the weird snake version of Tom after his resurrection, I mean the human looking version.

Something like…Tom finds out his soul mate is Harry but Harry is ready to die, whether by Tom or Vernon, he doesn't care. Can Tom save his mate? Or will Harry breathe his last?

I think I could pull that off…I don't think I've seen a story like this…tell me what you think. However, If you don't like Yaoi than don't comment, I don't want anyone to feel insulted.

Shinigami: you have a nag for trying to do things others have yet to try

Shut up! Ignore this figment of my imagination! Anyway, just to clear up some confusion, demons can take on the appearance of humans in this fic but the animal form is their _original_ form. After the next chapter or the next two chapters…the fight for Hinata's love begins! –Evil crackle-

Shinigami: And people think I'm weird! Do you plan on adding Koga to the mix to drive your readers insane?

Maybe…these last two chapters will determine who gets to be Hinata's.

Koga/Hinata

Naruto/Hinata

Gaara/Hinata

I hope you don't mind me going to some of your profiles to see your stories, I've been forgetting to do that. I mean you read and review my story so it's only fair that I do the same. Hopefully I don't get caught. So far, it's been good, so I might get away with it.

–Grin-

Read and review. Thanks!!


	10. Unexpected Awakening

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea that made this story!!!**

* * *

"_The crack of doom is coming soon. Let it come, it doesn't matter." _

_-Sebrian gypsy song-_

* * *

Chapter 10: Unexpected awakening

It's dark. It's always dark. And cold. But it had a familiar feel to it. Hinata hated it and loved it all the same. Loved it because it was different and felt more comfortable then the Hyuga compound. She hated it because she knew she shouldn't love it, knew she shouldn't understand it and couldn't help sink deep into it. It hurt having to hide it but she wasn't going to change her decision nor would she turn it away. She knew this was no place for her but she didn't care. No one was going to take her away.

"_**I tear for the pauper's quote, the invalid's letter,**_

_**misguided and misdirected, buried in insecurity amidst **_

_**the piles of discarded dreams, landscapes and memories."**_

"Hinata?"

Her name was whispered and echoed through the darkness. She knew the voice and the entity that the voice belonged to.

"Hinata? Are you okay?"

"Yes, just tired. I'm okay Koga. I'm just…so _tired_…so _very_ tired."

As she spoke, all four demons came forward from the darkness and circled her. She lay down on Yuki's side and the others huddled close together. Conversation was light and seemingly carefree but the demons were worried. They knew Hinata was exhausted because of the physical strain it took to stay awake during Yuki's temper tantrum.

They also knew what waited for Hinata outside of the mindscape. Questions, corruptions, manipulations, suspicions, hatred, fear and curiosity; they were no longer sure if Hinata would be able to keep up this charade. They didn't have to wait long for her to succumb to sleep.

"She won't be able to keep this up." Tori whispered

"The stress is starting to get to her." Yuki added

"Then I will volunteer to leave" Stated Koga, "with my leave the strain will lessen and give me more room to keep her safe."

The other three stared at Koga in shock. They knew they couldn't argue with his logic. He was right about Hinata's extra need for protection but that meant he would do so in his human form. It was rare for a demon to hide his or her true form and when they did it was to cause havoc and confusion before they went on a war path.

"_**He who commands the unthinkable from the depths of**_

_**inhumanity,**_

_**the rot and the filth and the undeniable urges stuffed in bowels**_

_**and stinking, putrid and disgusting"**_

"Very well, I really hope you know what you're doing Koga because Hinata doesn't need anymore hardships." Chirped Tori

"Do not worry. I plan on making sure no harm comes to the Lady."

The dog demon suddenly glowed and disappeared into the darkness. The density of that darkness became less intense with his departure but a new game was about to begin and no one would be prepared for it.

**Meanwhile**

The third Hokage sat up in bed. He was battle worn and exhausted. He felt lucky to be alive. Jiraya would be visiting soon. He still couldn't get the image of the tiger demon out of his mind. It had seemed all too real but he knew it wasn't a dream. Several of the Anbu proved it was very real and that Hinata Hyuga was the only survivor.

The aged ninja heaved a heavy sigh. It seemed that some of his assumptions were correct. He knew what would happen if Hinata's position became known. That was why he was not allowing her father access to her room.

"_**Those who lust for the disaffected and pipe for the terror**_

_**of wide-eyes and bleeded hearts. The heat proximity in their**_

_**temples and their loins, all erect and function, squirm**_

_**and fail." **_

The third was deeply troubled, that was for sure. He briefly wondered if Hinata knew the location of this so called 'Demon's Heart'. He also wondered if she had some kind of connection with it and if that connection is what made the Hyuga Heiress turn, for lack of a better word, feral during those so called "wedding proposals." Too exhausted to do anymore thinking, the third Hokage fell into his sheets.

Within the confines of the civilian shelters, a man stood dressed in black slacks, a black shirt with a white collar and a black dress coat on top. His fists were balled so tightly that his nails drew blood. He stared ahead, his lips were moving but he didn't utter a word. No one noticed his bizarre behavior, and those who were familiar with his line of work, dismissed his actions as those of a frantic man. He wasn't perceived as a threat. But this man was also not an ally.

However, there was one man who noticed, who watched this man with a cold calculation. This man is actually not a man at all. He stood an easy 6'4", his sun kissed skin and black hair allowed him to blend in with the village people. The only feature "off" about this so called man was his eyes. His eyes alternated between a natural brown to a eerie green hue. He had received news on this man's alliances. He knew the danger this man possessed and it was not towards the village, no, it was toward one individual. One who was currently defenseless.

So, this man who was not really a man, stood, concealed by the shadows the shelter provided and watched his prey. He repressed a growl that threatened to give away his position. This predator would ensure that this man did not get too close to his target.

"_**From moon and sun, through castanet claps overheard the**_

_**rhythms,**_

_**hips thrown forth like hades' ember and molten sex.**_

_**the come of a thousand, shrieking for the closest moment**_

_**to death, the clearest mind-state, the almost touch of **_

_**reflection**_

_**daunting and powerful the feeling through guts."**_

The candles were the only source of light within the chamber. They also provided the shadows that covered the faces of the room's occupants. They sat at a long table, one at each end and four on each side. They wore gray cloaks and with the exception of one, they all carried swords. The make and design of these blades is unknown and hard to identify, but they are well made and finely crafted.

Each kept their silence, not wanting to be the first to speak. They had a problem, one they perceived to be apocalyptic, and one they felt they had no help with. A change in the air was the only warning they got before a voice spoke. It was like listening to someone walk on gravel, rough and dry, one that is not easy to ignore.

"They have begun to move…we should not wait too long"

A chorus of muttering answered him. They knew this voice as one that spoke only truth, it could do no wrong, and was their light in an otherwise dark world. If this voice told them that they had to go into the depths of hell to save one should at the risk of their own, they would do so without question. But what could they do? What plan could they possibly make that would cripple the demon forces?

The silence continued, and the wax from the candles continued to melt, dripping down onto the table. The lights flickered before one went out and with it came the cold, sending the men closest to it, into shivers. The cold was unnatural, and it was ignored. One man picked up a candle from the table and replaced the one that went out. With the light back, so too returned the warmth, as superficial as it was.

High above them, the men were unaware of the small alcove, hidden from view, which was home to a number of beady eyes, watching every move they made. They were sharp, and stared right through the darkness and locked on to the men below. These two legged creatures wanted a war, wanted a perfect world based on their ideas and their faith. They would get a war; it would be full of screams and gore, one to test time and space. As if making a silent vow, the eyes gave white fanged smiles. The world will be bathed in blood.

"_**They Who Sew Light Together With Whispering Wands And  
Antelope  
Leaves, Thirsting For A Vacation From This Reality, To Turn In  
This Past And Sever Their Aortas.  
Who Fling Themselves Naked, Bored, Restrained And Helpless  
Into  
The Pits Of Despair So They May Find A Way Out.  
They Who Shoot Poison Into Their Lungs And Suck Saliva From  
The Mouths Of The Listless And Beaten Down. Fresh To You  
Grave  
I Commend Thee."**_

* * *

Muhahahahahahah!!!

I updated! How do you like that?

Sorry, I took so long, I sort of lost this chapter and because I couldn't find it, I had to restart it from scratch. Was a real pain…

Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Read and Review!!!


End file.
